


Being Together

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-22
Updated: 2007-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Severus come up with an unorthodox way to help Draco heal his wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Together

Title: Being Together  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Draco Malfoy (yay OT3!)  
Summary: Harry and Severus come up with an unorthodox way to help Draco heal his wounds.  
Word Count: ~1650  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: None  
A/N: Written as a (belated!) birthday gift for [](http://djin7.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://djin7.livejournal.com/)**djin7** who requested SS/HP with the addition of DM. I tried for a higher rating, but the muse, she is stubborn sometimes. ;)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Being Together

~

Severus gave his potion one last stir clockwise before dousing the flame and preparing to bottle it. He looked up just as the mediwitch on call walked in.

“I’m sorry, sir, but a new patient has arrived,” she said nervously. “Your partner is already there.”

Nodding curtly, Severus followed her, his Healers robes snapping in his wake. At least the casualty had the good timing to be brought in when he was in between brewing, he thought.

Harry looked up as Severus strode in. “There you are,” he said. “Good timing. You’ll be interested to see who’s just arrived.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Who could it possibly be that would interest me...? Merlin, is that Draco? Again?”

Harry watched as Severus became all business, barking out orders as he began checking Draco for injuries. “Where was he found this time?” he asked.

“I’m not sure,” Harry said. “Chasing down more Death Eaters cells, probably.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “I suppose it’s good that he has discovered his purpose in life. Still, I did pledge to his mother that I would watch over him. Why he has to go to these extremes, I’ll never know...”

Harry shook his head. He had a theory, but he wasn’t sure. Laying his hand on Severus’ arm, he said, “He’ll be fine. We’re both good at what we do. He won’t dare die.”

Severus closed his eyes. “Indeed, we are,” he said. “You have become an adequate Healer, and I brew the best healing potions in the wizarding world.”

Harry’s lips quirked in a small smile. That was one of the best compliments his demanding lover had ever given him.

They worked in tandem, each doing his work efficiently until Draco was breathing easily, his colour healthy.

Harry wiped his brow. “Well, I think it’s time that we get some rest. Come to bed, Severus.”

Neither man saw Draco’s eyes open and follow their retreating forms as they left, hand in hand.

~

Draco recovered quickly under their care, and by the third day, the mediwitches and orderlies were refusing to even go near him.

He was an unfailingly sarcastic and demanding patient, and Harry would have killed him if he hadn’t just spent three days saving him.

“What is your problem?” Harry finally snapped as Draco sent yet another aide away crying.

“My problem is this place, Potter! I’m fine, I’m healed, you and Severus have done your duty, now let me get out of here and go back to work.”

Harry looked him over. “You need another few days here. Being obnoxious to the staff will only make you more hated than you already are. Maybe if I Floo Pansy and let her know...”

Draco glared. “Oh please. She doesn’t care that I’m here.”

“But I thought you two were together.”

“It’s a ruse. She doesn’t even like men, unlike me. I was just to keep her parents off her back, although, now that they’re dead, there’s no need for that.”

“But surely there’s someone that I can call for you...”

“No! Don’t you get it? No one cares about me! Not everyone ends up in a fecking perfect relationship like you and Severus.”

Harry blinked. “Of course people care about you. And you think my relationship with Severus is perfect?”

“It is from where I’m lying,” Draco muttered. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to get on with healing so that I can get out of this place.”

Draco rolled onto his side, facing away from Harry, thus missing the speculative look that crossed Harry’s face.

~

“I think I know what’s wrong with Draco,” Harry announced later that day.

Severus looked up from his dicing. “Oh? Other than terminal sarcasm?”

Harry grinned. “I think it’s more than that, plus, that hasn’t killed _you_.”

“I have a strong constitution,” Severus deadpanned. “Now, back to Draco.”

“Mmm, I think he’s depressed and lonely and jealous of our relationship.” Harry carefully avoided any inflection in his voice.

“Jealous? That is... possible,” Severus conceded. “There is not much that we can do about that, however...”

“Well, I hate to see him like that,” Harry said. “Perhaps if we helped him find someone he could be happy.”

Severus snorted. “Who do you suggest?” he asked turning away.

Harry smiled gently. “I know you love Draco, Severus,” he said. “I wouldn’t mind if we helped him in this.”

Severus froze. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying,” Harry enunciated slowly, “that I wouldn’t mind having Draco join us in bed. Especially if it got him to feel better.”

“So you’re doing this for altruistic reasons?” Severus asked disbelievingly.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Hell, no! He’s hot, and I know you fancy him, you always have, and he’s not a bad bloke now that he’s on our side.”

“And you’re attracted to him.”

“Not as much as I am to you,” Harry said plainly. “But he’s suffering and I know you care about him a lot, and I think we should see where this could go.”

Severus crossed his arms. “For all we know he could have planned on you having just this reaction. He may have counted on you doing this, and figured this was a good way to worm his way into our bed.”

Harry stepped close to Severus. “I know you want him. I’ve seen the way you look at him and he at you, and I’m saying I think this could work. I don’t care if he planned it. I think we should try it.”

Severus stared at Harry for a long, inscrutable minute before nodding. “Very well, we can try, but if this doesn’t work out I shall delight in saying ‘I told you so’.” Then, dragging Harry into his arms, he muttered, “Until we make our proposition to Draco, however, I think I need to remind you of what _we_ have.”

The next morning Harry was aching in places he hadn’t even known he had. As he limped down the hall, he was humming, only stopping when someone gave him an odd look. He smiled to himself. If that was the way Severus acted when he was unsure of Harry’s motivations, Harry would have to think about making him jealous more often...

As he walked into Draco’s room and saw he was still sulking, Harry smiled broadly. Perfect!

“Feeling better?” Harry asked cheerfully, walking over to the bed to check him over. “Have you been eating well?”

Draco glared up at him. “If you call this swill food,” he said.

“Are you going to make me force feed you?” Harry asked, gingerly sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Because I will if I have to.”

“Why do you care, anyway?” Draco grumbled.

Harry leaned close. “Because, believe it or not, you prat, I like you. Severus does, too. And we want to see you get well again and be happy.”

Draco met Harry’s gaze for a split second before looking away. “Happy?” he said bitterly. “Unlikely...”

Deciding to take a gamble, Harry leaned forward and, placing a finger beneath Draco’s chin, lifted his face. “Yes,” he whispered. “Happy.” With that he pressed his lips firmly to Draco’s.

For a horrible moment, Harry thought he’d miscalculated when Draco’s lips remained sealed and unmoving, but then he gasped and Harry’s tongue slipped inside Draco’s mouth and they were lost in sensation. Draco melted in his arms, burying his hands in Harry’s hair to hold him close as they explored each other.

The door opened. “So, how is our patient today...? Ah. Better, it seems.”

Draco, eyes wide, pushed back from Harry and looked over to where Severus had just walked in. “It’s not what it... I... shite.” He began trying to get out of bed, but Harry restrained him.

“Relax, Draco,” he soothed. “It’s all right. Severus is fine with this.”

Draco sent him an astonished look. “Are you barking? He’s about to kill us and you want me to relax?”

“I am not about to kill you, Draco,” Severus said. “What Harry is ineptly trying to tell you is that we planned this. Apparently Harry feels that there is some attraction to us on your part. Is this true?”

Draco hesitated, then, apparently remembering that they were both expert Legilimens, said, “Yes, but I was never going to do anything or say anything...”

“Except mope about in such a way that it was obvious, even to a Gryffindor, what was wrong,” Severus murmured. At Harry’s affronted look, he smiled. “Anyway, it was enough to bring out Harry’s Gryffindor hero complex. He intends to save you, Draco. And apparently, lots of sex with us is the key.”

Raising an eyebrow, Draco studied both of their faces closely. Then, with a nod, he relaxed, apparently satisfied with what he saw there. “Right, well, so what do we do now?”

Severus leaned against the wall. “I think you were well on your way before I walked in,” he purred. “I say you continue as you were, and I’ll see if and when I am inspired to join you.”

~

_Six months later_

A loud crash sounded upstairs and the mediwitch on call smirked and rolled her eyes.

“What was that?” a new staff member asked, startled.

“That is a reunion,” she said. “Someone’s finally returned.”

“Er, should we go and check that they’re all right?”

The mediwitch shook her head. “No, I’ll get the bed replaced _again_ tomorrow,” she said. “Healer Snape and Healer Potter do insist on being quite energetic when Mr. Malfoy returns from his missions.”

“You mean--” the new staff person looked shocked, “--there are three people up there being... together?”

The mediwitch nodded. “Yes,” she said. Then, seeing the look on the younger woman’s face she continued, “Oh, it’s all right, my dear. Trust me. They are all good for each other. Life around here is much better when they are happy.”

~


End file.
